User talk:LittleDragon Yumegami
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Royal Seraphim - Logo.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 15:19, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it's me, Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento! Hi, my friend, I was making my fan fiction series called Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival, the crossover among Bakugan, Teen Titans and Final Fantasy Adventure, the battle between the former villainess and the villain, with her good hydra and his evil hydra, the big battle in the 3 only episodes, in the end she wins him, I hope you'll like my idea, this is the sequel of the BakuAges series that Zilghidorah and I have done about Hydranoid and his evil counterpart, this battle will be very epic between Jinx and Julius, with their Guardian Bakugan, Jinx' Darkus Omega Hydranoid and Julius' Darkus Razen Hydranoid, unfortunately my friend Zilghidorah was blocked, but across the Wikia network, I don't actually know who have blocked him, it was before I making the Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival, I really hope you like the battle of the two anti-heroes and the two villains, the series has just 3 episodes about it. My name is Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, this time, I am also known as the terrible Darkus NEX Dragonoid, the destroyer of the Vestroia, it's nice to meet you, but actually I am the human in the real life, and I am the good guy, the NEX Dragonoid is my favorite evil counterpart, and my avatar too, but I am the good goy. What's your name, please? I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! Now, did you see my series called "Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival" or not? Hi again, Lorelei. Now I found you in the Wattpad, well. Did you like my fan fiction story of "Bakugan" or not? But it's the crossover of the Bakugan, Teen Titans and Final Fantasy Adventure. And more, I was making the 3 episodes of Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival, but about your friends Audrey, Beo Jongco, your own cousin, and some your other friends, I know you've been a total hurt though and not so much, don't worry. So, I hope you'll like my idea about the mini season of the Bakugan series that I was making alone after the event of all seasons of Bakugan: New Ages, do you want to help me to make 3 episodes of Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival or not? But be careful, please don't make a mess, can I help you in something? So, the 3 episodes of Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival will be announced soon, but about the Miku Izayoi, it's very sad that she is dead, in your story of Bakugan: Royal Seraphim series. I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! I don't know what and why I feel sad or not about the death of someone I don't really know what and why I feel a little sad about it, it's serious. Lorelei, thank you even so, I hope you'll like my idea about the mini season of Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival after the event of [[BakuAges series|all seasons of Bakugan: New Ages]], my avatar is the Darkus NEX Dragonoid, what's your avatar? I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! And who is this person in your avatar photo? Now I know that your avatars are the four Bakugan; Haos Leonidas / Haos Omega Leonidas, Darkus Leonidas / Darkus Omega Leonidas, Darkus Infinity Helios and Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid. But I just want to know who is someone in your avatar photo, who is he/she? And I don't know that some person is the boy or the girl, in the green image. I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! Now I know your avatar is Kirika Akatsuki For a while, your avatar is the Kirika Akatsuki from the Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Lorelei, might you change a picture again later? Ooh, now you've changed your avatar picture, very interesting, I didn't even think that you'd change your own avatar(s), and now your avatar is other. Hi again, Lorelei. We meet again, at least, I was thinking to make to myself my own creations, my own fanon, I was also helping the Cdswalkthrough guy to make his own sucess of the Bakugan: Battle Force, maybe he'll be happy, but he can change something as he wishes, but I was perfecting his some editions to be better than some others. This is it, it will be amazing thing. I like Bakugan, this is it. Lorelei, I just want you to know that I was thinking in to make a story of the Bakugan in this fanon and/or fanfiction, but without piracy, they say it's the crime to make a piracy, mainly for a money, a money for the works in the world, it's very serious. Hi again, Lorelei. It's me, Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, can you teach me how to draw the adult Runo as in the image from Layali Namit in DeviantArt? I would draw her with a braid in her hair and also a high-helled sandals in her feet, for my fanfiction, It would be in my story, look: This is the Runo Misaki, Dan's girlfriend, I want to do that, I'll make my story of Bakugan series, it will be incredible thing that I will do! I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! Now I am the "Ace Grit the Darkus Hero", my first name is still Lukas! Hi again, it's me again. Now my avatar is Ace Grit, and my username is Ace Grit the Darkus Hero, my old username was Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, I was just trying to be kind presenting myself with my full name, my old username was even my own full name, now I am also known as in my own title "Lukas the Castle Knight", a title with my real first name before it, what do you think about my own Bakugan Lukas Fanon Wiki, I created it on my own, I have those series for an alternative timeline for my imagination, first the Bakugan: New Castle Knights, and second the Bakugan: The Adventures of Ace Grit, my first new seasons that I am making for fans of Bakugan, with a fan-art that I will create soon, I am needing to draw some new characters, for example a female character who is 15 years old with Korrina's hair (hair loose only, or also hair down only, if you prefer about the same thing), maybe an alien, I was thinking in a 15 year old Vestal girl in the same age of Mira Clay for Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia only, Ace's supposed younger sister who I will also create soon, never seen before until appearing after the event of the defeat of Apollione, the evil fire lord and champion of the distortion, the leader of all the Apoll Gang, from the unknown planet. Her name will be Ana Grit, with Korrina's hair loose, and the eyes of the same color as of her brother's, the villain Jooj wants to kidnap her in his hands, suddenly he says to her as "I grab you by the head, so in the neck, I give you a blow like this with all my strength, and I throw you!", so he grabs her by the head, in her neck, giving her a blow with all his strength, and in the end he throws her far away. The Jooj catches Ana as a key for the domination of all the universe, mainly to stay in the command of everything and everyone literally. Lorelei, I am thinking in making my works, for my fan-fiction, about Apollione saga and Jooj saga, after the sagas of Bakugan anime as in the Arc 1 of Season 1 the Masquerade saga, in the Arc 2 of Season 1 the Hal-G saga, in the Arc 1 of Season 2 the Spectra Phantom saga, in the Arc 2 of Season 2 the Zenoheld saga, in the Season 3 the Barodius saga, in the Arc 1 of Season 4 the Mag Mel saga, and finally in the Arc 2 of Season 4 the Wiseman saga, these are the 7 sagas of all the 4 Seasons, before the new two sagas, of the new Seasons 5 and 6 that I was making in my Bakugan Lukas Fanon Wiki, this is it. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:01, June 30, 2017 (UTC)